The Information-Based Indicia Program ("IBIP") is a distributed trusted system proposed by the United States Postal Service ("USPS") to retrofit and augment existing postage meters using new technology known as information-based indicia. The program relies on digital signature techniques to produce for each envelope an indicium whose origin cannot be repudiated and content cannot be modified. IBIP is expected to support new methods of applying postage in addition to the current approach, which typically relies on a postage meter to mechanically print indicia on mailpieces. IBIP requires printing a large, high density, two-dimensional ("2-D") bar code on a mailpiece. The 2-D bar code encodes information and is signed with a digital signature.
The USPS has published draft specifications for IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM (IBIP) INDICIUM SPECIFICATION, dated Jun. 13, 1996, and revised Jul. 23, 1997, ("IBIP Indicium Specification") defines the proposed requirements for a new indicium that will be applied to mail being processed using IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM POSTAL SECURITY DEVICE SPECIFICATION, dated Jun. 13, 1996, and revised Jul. 23, 1997, ("IBIP PSD Specification") defines the proposed requirements for a Postal Security Device ("PSD") that will provide security services to support the creation of a new "information based" postage postmark or indicium that will be applied to mail being processed using IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM HOST SYSTEM SPECIFICATION, dated Oct. 9, 1996, defines the proposed requirements for a host system element of IBIP ("IBIP Host Specification"). The specifications are collectively referred to herein as the "IBIP Specifications". IBIP includes interfacing user (user), postal and vendor infrastructures which are the system elements of the program. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM KEY MANAGEMENT PLAN SPECIFICATION, dated Apr. 25, 1997, defines the generation, distribution, use and replacement of the cryptographic keys used by the USPS product/service provider and PSDs ("IBIP KMS Specification").
The user infrastructure, which resides at the user's site, comprises a PSD coupled to a host system ("Host") with printer. The PSD is a secure processor-based accounting device that dispenses and accounts for postal value stored therein.
The IBIP Indicium Specification provides requirements for the indicium that consists of both human-readable data and PDF417 bar code data. The human-readable information includes an originating address, including the 5-digit ZIP Code of the licensing post office, PSD ID/Type number, date of mailing and amount of the applied postage. The bar code region of the indicium elements includes postage amount, PSD ID, user ID, date of mailing, originating address, destination delivery point identification, ascending and descending registers and a digital signature.
An integrated mailing system is subject to open system requirements if it includes a computer interfaced to the meter and it prepares mailpiece fronts or labels that include both the destination address and the indicium. The integrated system is an open system even if different printers apply the address and the indicium. If the mailing system satisfies such criteria, the USPS considers the "meter" to be an open system peripheral device that performs the dual functions of printing the indicia and interfacing the PSD to the Host. The integrated mailing system must be approved by the USPS according to open system criteria.
The IBIP Host Specification sets forth the requirements for a Host in an open system. The Host produces the mailpiece front including the return address (optional), the delivery address (required), the Facing Identification Mark ("FIM"), and the indicium as an integral unit. The Host may print this unit on the actual mailpiece stock or label(s) for later attachment to the mailpiece. The Host provides the user with an option to omit the FIM (e.g., when the FIM is preprinted on envelopes). The Host produces standardized addresses, including standard POSTNET delivery point bar code, for use on the mailpiece. The Host verifies each address at the time of mailpiece creation. The Host then creates the indicium and transmits it to the printer.
The IBIP Specifications define a stand-alone open metering system, referred to herein as a PC Meter or Stand-alone PC Meter. The Stand-alone PC meter has one personal computer ("PC") which operates as the Host ("Host PC"). The Host PC runs the metering application software and associated libraries (collectively referred to herein as "Host Applications" and "PC Meter Toolkit") and communicates with one or more attached PSDs. The Stand-alone PC Meter can only access PSDs coupled to the Host PC. There is no remote PSD access for the Stand-alone PC Meter.
The Stand-alone PC Meter processes transactions for dispensing postage, registration, and refill on the Host PC. Processing is performed locally between the Host and the PSD coupled thereto. Connections to a Data Center, for example for registration and refill transactions, are made locally from the Host through a local or network modem/internet connection. Accounting for debits and credits to the PSD are also performed locally, logging the transactions on the Host PC, which is the PC where the transactions are processed on and to which the PSD is attached. Thus, the accounting of funds and transaction processing are centralized on a single PC. The Host PC may accommodate more than one PSD, for example supporting one PSD per serial port. Several applications programs running on the Host PC, such as a word processor or an envelope designer, may access the Host Applications.
The IBIP Specifications do not address an IBIP open metering system on a network environment. However, the specifications do not prohibit such a network-based system. Generally, in a network environment a network Server PC controls remote printing requested by a Client PC on the network. Of course, the Client PC controls any local printing.
One version of a network metering system, referred to herein as a "Virtual Meter", has many Host PCs without any PSDs coupled thereto. The Host PCs run client applications, but all PSD functions are performed on Server PCs located at a Data Center. The Host PCs must connect with the Data Center to process transactions such as postage dispensing, meter registration, or meter refills. Transactions are requested by the Host PC and sent to the Data Center for remote processing. The transactions are processed centrally at the Data Center and the results are returned to the Host PC. Accounting for funds and transaction processing are centralized at the Data Center. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,038, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The Virtual Meter does not conform to all the current requirements of the IBIP Specifications. In particular, the IBIP Specifications do not permit PSD functions to be performed at the Data Center.